Freds infatuation
by snapehasmyheart
Summary: Fred has a crush on Professor McGonagall, nothing serious. It's just an infatuation.  other pairings as well such as Harry/Cho Ginny/Michael


**My first published story, please tell me what you think -**

**FACTS**

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Year: 1995.

Fred Weasley, student, 7th year.

Age: 17

Minerva McGonagall, teacher.

Age: 70

‚Professor McGonagall!' Fred yelled. Almost all the students were gone out of his sight _(they were moving too slowly for him, he'd had to wait a few minutes) _so he thought that this could be his chance. To sweep professor McGonagall off her feet. But how should he do it? It really was a long shot. But he'd always found her fascinating, so at least he had to try. He should start by asking her about something related to paper he was to do on conjuration, to get her attention. Then he would strike! She had been awfully nice to him this year, smiling at him while teaching him to flick his wand correctly in order to transfigure the object on his table.

_It had gone terribly wrong a few times, as he accidentally half transformed George into a stool, instead of the cat in front of him. He'd be too distracted watching Professor McGonagall as she showed Angelina how to do it correctly, with one smooth flick the cat in front of Angelina transformed into a wooden chair. At the exact same moment Fred had waved his wand at George instead of the cat, and George started to take the form of a wooden stool. It was rather disgusting really, half transfigured stool George. Professor McGonagall strode over the classroom to them, she smirked, obviously amused, but within a second her lips were once more nothing but a thin line like so often before when the twins had gotten them self in trouble. Fred was the only one to actually see the smirk, it had lasted for a slight second, but there it was just the same. _

'_Weasley! What did you do?' She said as she murmured a counter curse to get George back to being George. _

_George was grinning when he settled into his former ordinary form._

'_That was wicked!' He shouted. Then he whispered in his brother ear: 'Going to be a very successful in Weasleys' wizarding wheezes.' _

'_You surely can be amusing Mr. Weasley but not in my classroom, ten points from Gryffindor.' _

It had to be, it couldn't be his imagination, nah!

,Yes, dear?'Professor McGonagall answered as she turned around to face him.

,I was wondering...' He started. He had no idea what he should say; he just had to get her attention for a minute.

'About the paper we are to do on conjuration...'

,Yes?'

,Uh, yes, well I was wondering whether you could tell me about the Fiendfyre spell? I ran across it when I was reading in the Guide to Advanced Transfiguration. But it doesn't exactly say what it does.'

'That is a very powerful dark magic boy! You shouldn't be thinking about that.'

'It's for academicals purposes only, I assure you! I'm just curious; I'm not interested in the dark arts at all!'

'Well, alright, the fiendfyre spell is very difficult for the caster to control and it cannot be put out by Aguamenti, or any water whatsoever. I will not tell you more, since its not neccessary for you to know about such dark magic.'

‚Yes, ofcourse, well, thank you professor.'

Professor McGonagall thought Fred was taking an interest in his studies. _But he was not interested in this subject at all; he just had to find something to talk about while the other students cleared out of the classroom. _

He leaned in to kiss her.

‚What on earth do you think you are doing, Mr. Weasley?'

Fred pulled back and looked at her, his cheeks flushed red.

‚I... I just thought. '

‚I don't know what you thought Mr. Weasley, but I did not mean it in _that_ way at all when I said you were amusing.'

, I'm sorry, my mistake. I will head up to the Gryffindor common room then. Bye. '

Fred turned around and walked elegantly away until he reached the next corner and he was certain that professor McGonagall didn't see him, he ran down the hall, climbed up the stairs, and he didn't stop until he had reached the portrait of the fat lady. He was so ashamed. Of course she wouldn't want to be with him! He wasn't nearly good enough for her! He spoke the password and the fat lady let him in. His twin brother, George, was in the common room along with their younger siblings, Ginny and Ron, and Ron's best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were complaining about Umbridge, she had made Filch hang up a new rule…

‚_All students Organizations, societies, Teams, groups, and clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, and Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, and Club may exist without knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any Student to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, and Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.__'_

‚That's terrible!' Hermione was saying.

‚She can't do that!' Ron replied.

,That's the thing Ron, she _can_ do it. The ministry is interfering with Hogwarts. They want Dumbledore out of the way…'

Fred sat down in a big armchair right next to the fire. Feeling rather numb.

,Harry! Fred! George!' Angelina came running towards them.

'I just heard! You do realize that she means the Quidditch team too! We'll have to reform. And she might not even let us do it!' she said.

'WHAT?' All three of them shouted and Harry jumped from his seat...


End file.
